How in the world?
by Athena Rayne
Summary: A strange girl wakes up from a coma to find her self in fork. There is so many surprises for her including a hot werewolf. jakeXnew girl
1. dream

**Intro**

My name was Alexis Dunmore. I lived in Omaha, Nebraska. I was living, having fun, and hanging out. I had friends and a boy friend; I loved, But that all changed the summer after my ninth grade year, the year of the accident.

I was walking from the library to a friend's house. I when to run across the street when the crosswalk said too. Then out of no where, WHAM!! I don't actually remember what happened, I do, however remember the pain as I was hit.

**DAILY NEWS**

**GIRL WAS HIT BY VAN**

**Monica Alan**

15 year old, Alexis Dunmore was hit by a van on Wednesday. The driver of the van was 36 year old, Diana Soft, mother of three. Diana was reportedly turn around in an attempt to subdue her children. The girl walked across the street at the crosswalk and hit. The girl is alive, but has a lot of broken bones and bruises.

It get worse, do to a life threatening concision she is now in a coma. She fell into a coma at 2 am this morning. She is not on any life support systems except to keep her hydrated and feed. "She can breaths on her own, proving Alexis is still in there" Says a close friend.

Some time early next week she will be transferred to a hospital in Fork. Fork is a small town a few hours from Seattle. A Doctor Cullen, from forks, offered to take care of all her medical needs, and was even willing to pay for it all. Reporters say her entire family is moving to forks. Her parents both found jobs there easily, and bought a 2 story, 5 bedroom, house.

**Chapter 1:the dream **

_I looked around me. It is completely dark. I take in a breathe and realise that it some kind of liquid. I panics and my heart races. Then I literally transported to the middle of and field. I laugh knowing this is another of my scatter brained dreams. I look around around the field, it is small and quaint. It is dark and cloudy but I can see the moons light through the clouds. Suddenly I hear large almost silent foot steps behind me. I turn slowly and when I complete my rotation I am face to face with an enormous wolf. Despite it's size the wolf look sick and weak. Though I couldn't make out much detail except that is was a huge rusty brown wolf. I hear a resonating growl erupt from the wolf. _

_"Who is that girl?" what the hell. Did I just hear it talk to me IN MY HEAD!! "I...I'm Al..lex..ssis" I said shakely. The wolf tilted it's head to the side and perked up its ears. "You heard me?" "y...y..yes.ss" I stuttered again. It started to rain and thunder...suddenly lightning stuck right next to me. I was temporally blinded. _

I shot up and looked around the room. I was panicking I had no idea were I was.


	2. awakening

_I shot up and looked around the room. I was panicking I had no idea were I was._

**Chapter 2:awakening**

My eyes focus and I see the white walls. I here a beeping noise and take notice the medical equipment. I was shacking and couldn't stop. I realised I was flat lining. _How is this possible? another dream? _then i saw one of the sticky pad things feel off. i took deep breaths and they made the trembling less intense. I sat trying to figer out what is going on.

The shaking started again, and I couldn't get it to stop. It quickly got worse and the doctor came in. it suddenly felt like I had inhaled koolaid powder threw my nose. It burned bringing tears to my eyes. "help." i said. my voice sounding like it hadn't been used in years. very faint i thought he hadn't heard me. his eyes were wide with shock he called in three very masculine guys.

"Hello Alexis, I am Carlise Cullen. I need you to stay calm. Ok? " said the handsome doctor.

"Jasper?" he questioned the blond

"She has been trying, nothing brought this on so she cant stop it."

My back cramped up and I suddenly was bending and a painful angle then it relaxed and I feel back on the bed.

"help." I said sadly not knowing if they could.

the boy named jasper sat next to me a Stern look on his face. I was sobbing. He started to rub my arm. His Stern face faltering. my sobs sub sided a bit.

"her muscle control shouldn't be back right after she wakes up" said the bronze haired one "She is in pain. Her body isn't built the same as the others the gene is to subsided."

suddenly the spasms hit as my mind was attacked. "she has a wall I can sense her mind but it isn't accessible."

the pressure subsided and Jasper had and angry look on his face.

"I backed off ok, sheesh what is your problem Jasper?" said the bronze haired one

"You hurt her, really really hurt her. i have a feeling if you push her to hard you will kill her. Edward I felt half of it and i almost screamed."

_what is happening? _I thought

"what is going on?" i croaked

"your name is.." i growled to cut off the doctor.

"i know my name i know i am at a hospital.but i have no clue which one or why. ok?" he smiled

"you are at forks hospital, and have been for the past year."

"WHAT! ok were is 'forks hospidal'?

"in for.."

"wait" i screamed "did you say a year!?"

"yea, at forks hospital in forks Washington." am i in an alternate universe?

"why?"

"because you were hit by a car on your way back from the library."

"what? great now my most life threating experience is walking from the library. now i wont get to go any were. ever." the shaking began again but i refused to scream.

"Emmett help me hold her down." jasper said

I went into full spasms again and i was held on to the bed.i grited my teeth and spoke "is ...this .. normal?"

"no" i began to panic

"well sort of. for you it is. and the spasms are not from wakeing up from the coma they are from what you are."

"huh?"

"did you know any thing from you family history?"

um mm...um mm..."oh i am Irish German ... Little ... "scream fell from my lips

"Carlise skip it and Edward get the pack. this is not the time for introductions" i bust in to fuzz and fur.

i felt something hit my mind again and yelped._wait people don't yelp like that._

i let the offending pressure take over my mind

_"Is she ok?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"what the hell is going on!!" _

_"shh, ok calm down."_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS Going ON?! WHY ARE THERE VOICES iN MY HEAD!!"_

_"Cause you've lost you mind."_

_"Paul shut up"_

_man i am going crazy first i become a gaint wolf then I .." wait what? you shifted already?"_

_"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" I_ shoved at the voices to leave from what i could tell there was like 7 of them.. no ten and they were all shoving back

_"wow how do you do that?"_

_"do what" _

_"block us out"_

I decided to ignore the voices and then they were gone. i opened my eyes and saw my reflexion.i was a lager dire wolf or at least i thought so. I was to big to be a normal one. my head was to the big guys shoulder.

"man she is a tiny one isn't she." said the big guy who jasper a had call emette earlier.

"no she isn't that bad."

"she is at least two feet shorter then the rest."

"yeah but she is build much better then the rest not just brute strength but speed at well." said jasper

I looked back at my self i had big dark green eyes and red,black, brown and dark gray fur "(closest to mind is a pic on my profile)

"she looks so alpha."

"yeah more so then the rest."

Then more strange boys shuffled in, and jasper got away from me as well as Emmett. the oldest looking new guy swore.i tilted my head to the side confused.

"lets get her out of here, she shouldn't be able to revert back for a while."

"she can't just go missing Sam. she has a family"

"I know but if they find out it wouldn't be good. they are not tribe."

"well this proves other wise"

"Shut up you know nothing, they were not raised here they will be treated like every one else but they most not find out."

"Could you get back by morning?" he said doubtfully. _wait he is just gonna let them take me._

"i don't know, but don't expect it."

ok i had to join the conversation, i have to revet back first. I concentrated on my body doing the reverse of what it just did. Then bam I was human again.

i growled " i am right here. don't talk as if i am not."

i saw shocked faces but few were looking at my face. Most of the boys were looking at my breasts. my NAKED breasts. i yelped and ran to the bathroom.


End file.
